Family Picnic
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: One Shot. After getting a letter from Castle Beast Mal finds herself at a picnic with her boyfriend, Ben, and his parents. Will things go smoothly for the worried purplette.


**This one shot simply wouldn't leave my head so I thought I'd write and upload it for you guys. Please review and tell me what you think x**

* * *

 **Mal's POV.**

Today seemed to be going so slow, which is weird since we actually only have lessons this morning. We have the afternoon off school due to a meeting or something... I don't know. I didn't really listen after we were told we could do what we liked this afternoon. I'm currently sat out in the courtyard sketching the enchanted lake while waiting for Evie to finish her Chemistry lesson. It's the last lesson of the day which thankfully is a free period which I like to pass by sketching. I used to sketch the isle but since the coronation I realized I never was home sick, I was just expected to be.

I looked up when I felt someone staring at me but I was surprised to find Chad glaring at me but someone I don't even know walking towards me. I met Chad's glare with one of my own and he huffed and walked away. I then turned my attention to the guy walking towards me. He couldn't be that much older then us, maybe mid twenties at most. His guy seemed vaguely familiar but I couldn't place where I had seem him before. It wasn't until he was stood in front of me looking around a little unsure that I noticed the emblem on his shirt. He was from Castle Beast! I immediately thought of everything I could have done wrong or anything people could have complained about but I drew a blank. I couldn't think of anything.

"Are you Lady Mal?" He asked me. 'Lady Mal'? When the hell did I become known as Lady Mal!?

"Yeah, I'm Mal." I told him, putting emphasis on the fact me name is Mal and not Lady Mal. "And you are?" I asked. I was curious to know who he actually was.

"Oh, my apologies Lady Mal. I'm Chip. I'm from Castle Beast." He began explaining to me. I would have commented but he didn't give me time before he spoke again. "I was sent by Queen Belle to give you this." He said before handling me an envelope. No sooner had I taken the envelope had he turned and started walking away not even giving me a chance to thank him or anything.

Deciding to just get it over with I began opening the envelope. But the further a got with opening it the more nervous I got. Finally it was open and I reached in to pull out a small hand written note.

 _Mal,_

 _My apologies for sending Chip with this note but with Ben at the castle today I wasn't sure how else to reach you. I would like to invite you to lunch today with myself, Adam and Ben since I know you all have the afternoon off school._

 _Ben has said he will come and pick you up. Please do not feel obligated to come. If you don't wish to come when Ben comes to school for you simply tell him and he will come back._

 _Hope you are well and hope to see you soon,_

 _Belle._

I have never been more thankful to hear the lunch bell. I quickly gathered my things and headed to mine and Evie's dorm room. I knew Evie would go there first to drop her things off before heading to lunch. I knew Evie would have some kind of idea of what I should wear since right now I'm pretty much hopeless at these things.

As I opened the door to our dorm room I found Evie quickly putting her things away. "Hey E." I greeted her as I walked in and closed the door.

"Hi M, I thought you were meeting me at the cafeteria?" She asked me clearly confused why our plans had changed.

"Yeah we were until I was sent this." I told Evie, handing her the note from Belle. My blue haired friend smiled at the note before getting up and raiding through both our closets. She carried this on for ten minutes before she threw a purple sun-dress at me. As I caught it I saw Evie stick her head back inside the closet only to shout at me a few seconds later.

"You're supposed to change into that!" she called to me and I couldn't help but feel slightly stupid for not automatically changing. I quickly changed into the dress in time for Evie throwing a pair of purple flat shoes at my feet. I had slipped them on just as a knock sounded at the door. "Come in Ben!" Evie called to him while I quickly brushed my hair.

Ben eyes fell onto me as soon as he was through the door. "Wow, I finally understand the difference between pretty and beautiful."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. "You said that the last time, dork." I told him, playfully insulting him.

"You sure you're up for this? You can always not go." Ben told me.

"No I want to. Besides it's going to happen eventually right?" I joked with him as I linked my arm through his. We headed out after saying bye to Evie.

Not long after we left Evie Ben stopped his scooter outside the castle and now I was here I just wanted to go back to school. I didn't even loosen my grip on him when he moved to get off.

"Everything will be okay Mal. I promise." I nodded to this but as I loosened my hold on his waist I still felt uneasy. Still I walked beside Ben as he lead me around the back to a beautiful garden. There was a lovely fountain in the centre and rose bushed all around. It truly was beautiful and something I would certainly be sketching when I got back to school. I followed Ben to a small clearing near the fountain where we were met be Queen Belle and King Adam sat on a blanket with a picnic basket between them and food laid out in front of them.

"Your majesties." I greeted them with a small curtsy.

"Mal, please just call us Belle and Adam." Belle told me as she got to her feet and pulled me into a hug.

"Sorry, Belle." I apologized as she stepped back and sat back down. Ben them helped me sit on the blanket before sitting down himself. It didn't take long before the questions started flowing I just hoped they stayed away from my mother and the Isle.

"So Mal, what do you like to do in your free time?" Belle asked me as I noticed the strawberries and reached over Ben to grab a couple. I merely smiled at Ben who began chuckling at me before I answered Belle's question.

"I enjoy painting." I told her. She just smiled back at me. "Oh and reading. I love reading." I saw her eyes light up at my love of reading. The smile on her face told me that what people had said about her love of reading was completely true.

"Remind me to show you my library some time." She said. I could only nod to her. I can't believe she was willing to show me her library. Maybe she would even let me borrow some books out of it sometime. Don't get me wrong the school library has some good books but I've almost finished them already. I noticed Ben smiling along but it was a little unnerving that once again King Adam hadn't said anything. "How are things going with the councils Ben?" She asked Ben. As much as I love talking about books I was glad the spotlight was off me.

"Okay I guess. I think a few members are still uneasy with me heading the meetings now. Some still look at me like I'm a child." Ben explained and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He is 16 and now has the pressure of ruling a kingdom on top of the pressure to just graduate high school. I honestly don't know how he is coping with it all.

"Give them time Ben, they will come around eventually." King Adam told him. "Even now some weren't happy I was King but you just have to ignore them." Ben nodded to what his father was saying. I guess I can understand that. I have heard stories of his temper and can only guess that while he probably ruled fairly and wisely some royals still judged him on his past.

"Yeah I guess." Ben replied. I couldn't help but snuggle into Ben's side as he leant back a little. Ben placed his arm around my shoulders pulling me even closer to him and I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy in front of his parents. Belle's smile was encouraging enough but I couldn't figure King Adam out.

The rest of the picnic carried on in much the same way, questions about my likes and dislikes from Belle and small comments from King Adam. After a couple of hours talking I realized I should probably be getting back. Knowing what Fairy Godmother was like with her curfews and having promised the guys I would play some stupid video game with them I knew if I didn't leave soon I would have to cancel on the boys. Don't get me wrong I think video games are stupid and a complete waste of time but I enjoyed spending time with my siblings.

"I really should be going." I told them as I stood up.

"Of course." Belle said. "Please come back soon. Don't be a stranger, okay?" She told me. I nodded before Belle pulled me in for another hug.

As she released me King Adam spoke directly to me for the first time all afternoon. "It was nice getting to know you, Mal. Hopefully we will see you soon." He told me. _What the hell!_ That's a strange thing for him to say since he practically hates me. To be fair I don't blame him, I mean after what I tried to do at Ben's coronation and then me continuing to date Ben I would be weary of my motives as well.

"Of course." I replied before letting Ben lead me away from his parents and back to his scooter.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think x**


End file.
